Reynas return
by Artemis-silver huntress
Summary: Reyna,daughter of bello a praetor to the roman legion and sister to hylla of the amazons has e was missing for years and searchers and all but given up when she stumbled into the camp and collapses.
1. The girl ,the war,the gods

The sound of metal clashing on metal aroused the campers form their activities roman and Greek demigods,the camps no combined, ran to see the commotion at the borders.

A young women with long black hair wearing a faded orange tee shredded purple cloak wielding a imperial gold dagger and spear was fighting of a horde of Cyclops as she tried to enter the long hair was matted her clothes and face marred with cuts blood and neck boasted a leather camp necklace with three clay beads her arm an SPQ. Tattoo with fifteen lines and a torch and crossed sword.

The campers ran to help and when the monsters were finally fought off her chair flipped back the young women swept her hair out of her eyes and revealed her face .There was gasps from the assembled campers .Reyna the praetor of the twelfth legion daughter of Bellona and one of the leaders of camp."Gather the campers at the forum "she declared before marching there herself.

she wiped the grit from her face and breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion a whole year she was imprisoned and she was finely free but she came with grave looked around at the assembled had just finished a speech on the awakening of the kraken son of the titans Oceanus and ceto." War " she whispered and then more loudly" we must prepare for war"

-line break-

The next few days were a rush of activities older campers were making plans, the Hephaestus cabin had taken out the old civil war plans, the war cabins were making plans and the counsellors and there second in commands were holding war councils. Young children carried weapons and armour to and from the cabins and forges whilst the Nyads and satyrs built a protective wall around the boundaries and cabins trained in spare time for the war.

Since the Romans and Greek camps had combined the cabins were run in the Roman style. Most cabins had enough campers to make a cohort and within that cohort centuries. The smaller cabins combined to make the cohorts and the whole camp was enough for a large legion and some. The camp was led by four people. The Roman praetors Frank Zhang and Reyna and the Greek πραίτωρας Percy Jackson and the new πραίτωρας Celeste Hunter who had been promoted after the recent death of Jason Grace.

The camp was much larger and much better defended. The gods had given no hints as to what was needed but when the war preparations were nearly finished a quest would be decided by the oracle of Delphi better known as Rachel Elizabeth Dare the eccentric clear eyed mortal girl with the wild red hair paint covered jeans and freckle splattered smile.

Reyna, Frank, Percy and Celeste made plans and brought up moral helped little kids and double checked weapon stocks and everything was going smoothly until the gods decided to iris message them. The gods had decided that since the outcome of the last two wars was mostly down to the demi-gods that they would be relieving Dionysus and replacing him with a more demi god and war friendly god, two in fact none other than the twins of Leto: Artemis and Apollo, the sun and moon.

Percy seemed relieved that it was nit Ares or Athena as they both had issues with him and Reyna and frank were thankful it was no their parents. Celeste however was horrified. Her mother was coming to the camp, her safe haven and was bringing the hunters this was going to be crap."Oh hades "she whispered before leaving the room too help with the war preparations.

-Line Break-

The day the hunters and gods arrived was a day like the rest Dionysus had already left and Chiron was waiting in anticipation while campers were running two and fro setting up defensive structure , setting traps and making other general war preparations. The hunters went straight to the Artemis cabin whilst the gods distrusted the war council and scared everyone.

"My lady, Lord Apollo" Chiron knelt and the others bar Celeste copied."Mother, Uncle What the hades are you doing here I mean what n Zeus' name were you thinking?" she questions Apollo smiled" So you conquered sarcasm? Well actually it was in Zeus' name and I suppose in hades as well" he winked" it was and order by the council." Artemis helpfully added. Realising the others were still kneeling the gods made a gesture for them to stand.


	2. The Quest

The war council continued uninterrupted "we need to decide on a quest, an important one we would need it to be a high up camper so any volunteers?" Chiron decided looking at Percy and then the seven" Percy?" Percy looked up"hu oh no sorry I already took two major prophecies I think that it is time for another camper to try...I'm sure the others agree with me?" There was nods from around the room ."What about you Celeste? The other counsellors have already taken part in a major quest or war and you have only started on and as you have only gone on on quest?" I looked up"No the last quest Jason amd Mortem got killed and Samantha Hayes hasn't forgiven me"

The counsellors shook their heads in disagreement and will Solace spoke"An accident and ads the most experienced camper not to have had a part in a great prophecy it would be you who should go." my idiotic mother took this as a chance to speak" Yes indeed Celeste it would be a good idea of you to go and you could take the spawn of Poseidon with you. With any luck he'll die." the last part she spoke low so only I could see and as she spoke she looked over to Dylan, Percy's second in command." fine ill go." I agreed seeing that arguing would do no good I Dylan would come and ….I thought. I knew will would not come nor any of the seven so I decided quickly."Nyssa, if you will come" I grinned over at Leo's second. "yeah why not haven't been out in ages" so it was decided "ill consult the oracle and then we can prepare and go tomorrow. I was secretly pleased as this meant I wouldn't have to stick around for long with my mother and uncle in charge.

I glanced at Percy, Reyna and frank but having said it so many times before we spoke in sync" Counsel you are dismissed."I strode out of the room and to the nearby cave that Rachel occupied she was busy painting in her studio(Apollo had decked the place out with curtains, walls and carpets, even proper furniture so it was more like an apartment than a cave, better furnished than the cabins."Hey Rache" she looked up "need a pro-" she didnt get to finish instead green smoke pured out of her nouth as the spirit of the delhi occupied her

_**Three shall walk the hidden path,**_

_** Underground until the last.**_

_** Even Daedalus dares not go,**_

_** To where these demigods must roam.**_

_** The awakened monster they shall meet,**_

_** and bring him to an endless sleep.**_

_** Or risk the end of the faded god,**_

_** rejoice O satyr's for he has returned.**_

Rachel slumped before standing up."So what did I say?" I repeated it for her "That doesn't sound good ,but a faded god of satyrs that would be Pan right you'll have to bring Grover than." I agreed, thanked her and wandered up to the big house to discuss the prophecy with Chiron and contact Grover and the other questers.


End file.
